A Fox Amongst The Pack
by Tee.n.tea
Summary: A fox was the least of their concern at the moment, but there was something strange about it, something unnatural. Who knew a fox with amnesia, would burrow its way into their pack life and change things so drastically.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Tee. Just wanted to say hello, and welcome. **

Leah found herself alone in the ancient forests of Washington State, deep within the Olympic National park, her lupin form blurring in and out of focus as she ran through the evergreen. Her Pack brothers were far from her physical form but they knew where she was at all times, so she had no fear as she transferred farther into the thicket. Something was strange, there was a stillness in the air dawn early light and it made her hackles rise. She paused a small stream to drink, her gray form blending into the shadows of overhanging pines. Leah turned to continue her wild goose chase when a sound made her pause, it was so quiet she had almost mistaken it for a small mouse. But no, it definitely was not a mouse, she swirled her ears and tried to locate where the sound had come from. It took a moment of utter stillness for her to catch the soft sound of whimper, and then she took off. The sound was not far from her spot, in fact it was just a few yards away. She slowed her pace as she neared the source of the soft whimpers and cries.

Leah felt the soft prodding of her Pack mates inside her head, they were worried about her. She had not rekindled with them when she was supposed too, though they knew she was okay, they just worried because she was so far from them. Leah sent a message to them saying she was fine and she'll meet up with them shortly. The prodding ebbed away and she was left with the quiet she loved. Edging closer to the area where she knew something was hiding, Leah was hit with a strong scent of blood. It was hot and thick as it coated her back of her throat with the copper like taste, underlying the metallic tang was a bitter cord of fear. She lowered her bulking form so that she almost crawled on the damp earthen floor. The strong scent was concentrated in a cluster of deep green ferns, the curled leaves were heavy with fresh rain droplets that fell as gravity pulled them down one by one, gently 'plopping' in a muddy puddle under the bush. Leah moved closer still, the smell was intriguing. It wasn't the burnt sugary bleach scent she and her pack associated with the leeches that called Forks there home, nor was it the same as the fiery redhead they were still tracking. It was earthier under the smell of fresh blood, and strangely it reminded her of a fox. A fox that also smelled of ash and dampness. She angled her lupin face to look into the shadowed coverage of the curling fern leaves, the rising sun cast a warm golden hue over the evergreen. Her dark coffee eyes met a startled and dilated pair of warm amber red, they were set in a scrawny face of a fox.

_Seth: Leah, what are you doing?_

The grey wolf blinked slowly at the small red fox that only curled up tighter under the wet ferns.

_Leah: I found a fox. I think it's hurt._

_Paul: Wow, so fascinating a fox, here in Washington so strange._

_Leah: Shut up Paul!_

Lean laid down on her furred belly, the wet earthen ground cool to her underbelly. Nose twitching and nostrils flaring as she caught the fox's scent. The fox blinked it's amber red eyes, it's own nose twitching to catch the scent of the wolf. Leah wanted to continue to sit and watch the fox, it was strange to find one during this time of year. Winter was arriving soon and most of the fox population had begun digging their dens for the cold winter months.

_Jacob: Leave the fox alone Leah, we are heading back to Emily's. The trail has gone cold again._

_Leah: Yeah, yeah._

With one last look at the hiding fox, Leah stood. Her fur had gathered some moisture from heavy mist that rolled in, she shook her grey coat, flicked her ears and took off. Large paws making not even a sound on the decomposing fallen leaves and underbrush, she leaped over fallen logs and small streams. The closer she got to the Pack the more she surely felt bad about leaving that small hurt fox.

_Paul: I don't understand how you can be so worried about a random fox. It'll be fine._

_Embry: It was probably looking for food for the upcoming colder months and got hurt. You know they tend to hide when they are hurt._

_Leah: I know, I know. _

But she still could see the small frightened look of the red fox, its face was so gaunt looking.

_Quil: Could be ill too. A fox that thin won't last the winter._

_Leah: That totally boosts my mood Quil._

The chocolate wolf does a lupin equivalent to a shrug, looking somewhat remorseful.

_Sam: Enough about this fox we have more pressing concerns we lost the trail again._

A low unhappy growl echoed through the Pack, teeth were bared and hair raised. This was not good, it was the third time this week the trail had gone cold. A few of the Pack ran their clawed paws through the softened earth digging up roots in their frustration. Sam's wolf a large black beast shook its body head to tail to relieve some tension from once again losing the scent of the runaway leech. Black ears flicked forwards and back catching the early morning sounds of the forest, his blackened face turned westward towards home.

_Sam: We will resume later tonight. There will be a rotation as well. _Keen dark eyes drift over to Jacob. _We all need some rest at some point._

_Jacob: I can't just let this… Leech run around our territory and Forks knowing that people are being hurt and killed!_

_Sam: And you think we like that situation too? You are exhausted Jake, you need sleep. And don't worry, the Pack will make sure Swan is looked after._

The russet wolf whom was Jacob flicked an ear back and licked his muzzle, but said nothing more. It was known amongst the Pack that Jacob had not slept for the past few days, he even pulled extra shifts. The urge to protect was the strongest in him, as he would be the true Alpha in the near future it only made sense. But that did not mean for him to make himself weak and tired by not caring for himself. His wolf form had only grown more, bulking out and nearing the same size of the blackened beast of Sam. Jacob's head was just a few inches lower than Sam's own.

_Sam: Alright, let's head out. Before the storm rolls in._

Leah glances up at the early morning sky, heavy dark clouds hovered low in the cool blue sky. Those looked like thunder clouds, a sudden image of the small fox once again rolled into her mind. So small, it's amber red eyes watching her. Would the fox survive this storm?

_Seth: C'mon Leah, Emily said she'd make those egg thingies for us this morning._

Shifting her thoughts away from the small fox, she rolls her dark eyes at the sandy coated wolf that was her brother.

_Leah: I think you mean quiche. She's still cooking too probably, given how much food everyone can scarf down. _

The Pack then take the long journey home, instinctively running in a uniformed formation with Sam in the lead and Jacob not far. The others trail behind and taper off with Paul at the end of the running group. The wolves leaped over logs and small shrubs as they made their way back home, silent paws landing expertly on soften ground not making a sound. The winds rushed by whistling in their ears, but they could still hear the sounds of morning birds and running mice. Rushing water over river stones and rustling leaves. As they near a small house that sits deep in the reservation, surrounded by tall evergreen trees, the Pack slows. Pounding paws, to quick trotting legs to slow strides, to two legged patterned walking, that strutted down the heavy layered leafed lawn. Ten tall gorgeous bodies, pull on spare clothes that were stashed in trees, brushing off small leaves or dirt before finishing the journey to Sam's and Emily's house. The smell of warm baked goods, and rich eggs with sizzling bacon drifted over the cold winds of the upcoming storm. Their stomachs all growled, and a laugh went off amongst the Pack. Shoulders bumping shoulders, large hands ruffling younger pups hair they all entered the small house that they all called home. The fox was forgotten as their mouths and stomachs were filled and conversation filled the air and their minds.

* * *

Bella was on the familiar road that took her to the Quileute reservation, her old pick up rumbling loudly on the silent road. It was a normal day in Washington, meaning it was raining and a low hanging fog curled over the road and surrounding trees. Bella thrummed her fingers over the well worn driving wheel, humming softly to a well repeated song on the radio. Jacob had called her a that morning asking if she could make her over to Emily's house, and if she could stay the night there. Bella had a feeling it was due to the fact that the Pack had lost the trail of Victoria a few days ago and have yet been able to pick it up again. And with people disappearing in Seattle and Port Angeles she understood why the Pack might be stressed, the Cullens believed it to be Victoria's doing but they wouldn't discuss anything with her.

Sighing Bella chews on her bottom lip, and presses down harder on the gas paddle ignoring her trucks rattling as she pushed its speed limit of 40 mph wanting to get to Emily's before the rain fell even harder. The windshield wipers could only do so much in a downpour. As the grey coated pines and firs blurred by her mind wandered once more to Jacob, and how much he has changed over the past few months. Finding out he was a werewolf something of a shock for her, it left her feeling overwhelmed and under-prepared. Here it seemed everyone around her was some supernatural being, and she was just a fragile little human that tripped over air. Popping her bruised lip from her teeth she sighed once more, not that being human stopped her from helping when she could and trying to stay out of the way when she saw fit. Bella was good with the strange and unnatural, in fact it had become natural for her.

She was so deep in her thoughts she barely noticed a small slow moving body of red before she swerved and slammed on her breaks. "HOLY CROW!" The tires screeched on the wet road, her brakes locking she skidded to the right. Bella held on tight to the large steering wheel with her eyes squeezed shut, she was expecting to roll but thankfully her old faithful only skidded to a stop just off the paved road. She peeked through her eyelids and saw that she had almost hit a fox, a red fox. It still stood in the middle of the road, head turned towards where she sat in her truck. Slitted eyes staring at the steaming engine hood before shifting to cast a look over her, the amber-red hue of its eyes stood out even against it's wet red coat. It was a decent sized fox, a little on the thin side and slightly smaller than an adult form but larger than a kit. Bella held her breath as she watched it blink, nose twitching in the cold harsh rain before taking off into the thick bush next to where she was currently stalled at. It had a bad limp, Bella noticed; the back leg dragged a little but it didn't seem to hinder the fox's moments any.

A few minutes passed before Bellas' heart calmed down enough for her to make her way back on the road. There were dark burnt rubber marks on the road showing where she slide to the right, she was glad though she avoided hitting the poor fox, though now she was sure there were some bald spots on her tires. Those were fixable, not like a dead fox. Patting her cheeks to bring some color back into the flesh she cleared her throat and began the trek back towards Emily's house eyes wide open to make sure she didn't have anymore close calls.

* * *

The rest of the drive was quiet and uneventful, and she pulled up to the small but well kept house of Sam Uley and Emily Young. Turning the rumbling engine off, she pushed the heavy ford door open and hopped down. Her rain boots and jacket kept her face and feet dry in the short walk towards the screen door in front of a heavy red oak door. Before she could even knock the door was pulled open and the young face of Seth Clearwater was visible, he had a muffin in one hand that had a huge bite taken out of it. She smiled softly at the boy as he let her in. Seth grinned back, cheeks stuffed with what looked like blueberry muffin.

Inside the house it was warm and dry, and packed full of the Quileute werewolves and their imprints. Bella leaned a hand against a cream painted wall as she pulled off her galoshes and placed them on the dry towel near the door. Shrugging off her deep blue rain coak she hung it on a jacket hook, before walking deeper into the inviting kitchen and dining area. Seth had taken back his seat at the long wooden table next to his sister. Leah was leaning against her palm dark eyes heavy as she seemed deep in thought.

"Hey Bells," looking up Bella saw Jake waving at her from the kitchen island, he patted the stool next to him and she made her way over. Hopping onto the tall stool she took a warm cup of coco from Emily's offered hand, small marshmallows floated on top. "Thank you," she murmured to her, and Emily smiled back. "No problem dear."

"So, what took you so long to get here?" Bella gently blew on the coco, taking a sip before answering.

"I had an incident on the ride here," she said, cupping the warm ceramic cup in her cold hands. "I'm okay though. There was a fox that I didn't notice until the last minute, I had to brake pretty hard and skidded a little on the road."

Jake hummed leaning against the island tiles, his large hand gently brushed away a wet strand of hair from Bella's face. She tried to will away the bright flush appeared on her cheeks at her friends touch.

"Glad you made it here safe though, the rains coming down hard. Any chance of finding a scent trail in this weather is almost zilch to one" Jake muttered and Bella didn't need to be superhuman to hear the grinding of his teeth.

Bella brought her a cup of coco to her mouth and took another drink, the sudden spike of fear was brought on knowing that Victoria was running outside somewhere without anyone knowing where she was. She was comforted by Jacobs familiar hug, he wrapped her in his large arms it filled her with a safe feeling and her rapid heart beat calmed back down.

"It's alright Bells, we'll find the leech." it was Seth who spoke, in the now eerily quiet room. Bella flinched as the vulgar term but she knew he didn't mean harm in saying it.

"Okay…"

And once again the red fox was forgotten as conversation filters into the room, they talk about strategies and Bella tells them about leaving a scent trail. Their discussion deepens into morals and safety well into the night. A lone red fox travels through the thickening forest, slitted pupils focusing on a small house filled with loud voices and warm smell of foods. It sits under some bushes and just watches.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another couple of days before the red fox was seen again. This time it was by Emily, the Pack had gone off to have a meeting with the Cullens about the upcoming fight against the newborns. And Emily was left alone at the house, expect for a resting Paul who was snoring in the guestroom. He had his leg broken during a tussle with Jacob and Sam, it was caused by a ill-said comment of Bella and how she was a leech-lover. The usual with Paul Lahote. It was a rare sunny day in Washington, so Emily used the good weather to hang out some clothes on the clothes line she had. It felt like to have the warm sun's rays dance over her deep caramel skin and she basked in the light feeling it gave her. She still worried about what Sam was doing and how the Pack was handling the meeting but she didn't doubt her fiance's decisions.

Grabbing a white-t from the laundry basket on the ground she shook out the slightly damp wrinkles before taking a wooden clothes pin from her mouth and pinning the shirt to the line. She continued to calming pattern of grabbing a clothing item shaking it out and pinning it. Emily was almost near the bottom of the basket when something red caught her attention. She froze, heart hammering in her chest. That run-away vampire, Victoria had red hair, but she wouldn't be this close to the Pack's house, wouldn't dare. Before she calmed her beating heart and relax her muscles to actually turn around and see what caught her attention, the loud growl of an angry wolf stopped her.

She stepped backwards, and turned her head to see Paul standing on the backyard steps, body shaking slightly as he seemingly looked around for what could have caused Emily's rapid skyrocket of her heart rate. Something moved in the dark shadows of the Washington's forest, it paused before walking out of its dark coverings. Paul's growling calmed down once he realized it was just a fox, a red fox. He sighed, body going lax against the porch step railings, "Emily...it's just a fox."

"I know that now, Paul." Emily placed a hand over her calm heart, one hand still holding her laundry. "But at the moment, all I saw was the red."

"It's okay, even if that Leech wanted to get close to you. They'd have to go through me," Paul said pounding his chest and flexing his pecs. He seemed to have calmed down as well, and Emily just shook her head with a soft laugh. "I"m gonna go inside, and try to catch some more sleep."

She hummed in answer, and the tall Quileute man went back into the house. Emily went back to finish her task under the gaze of the red fox. She pinned the last item, a large cream sheet and stretched her arms enjoying the soft stretch of her muscles. She bent down to pick up the basket and looked up still bent over to come face to face with the fox. She blinked in surprise as foxes were not known to come up to people on a regular basis. The foxes eyes shifted to look at the basket and then back to her face, she could swear its gaze paused on the scars that ran diagonal on her face but that was impossible.

"Hello," she said softly, the laundry basket laid forgotten on the drying grass. She crouched down so that she was more equal level with the red fox. The fox in turn took a small step closer, and Emily could see that the poor thing was thin. Its fur was matted in some places and it looked like it was in the middle of growing in its winter coat.

"Poor thing," she whispered mostly to herself, but the fox's head tilted as though it heard and understood her. Its little black nose twitched and Emily found herself lifted a hand, baring her palm upwards towards the fox. The fox's muzzle inched closer, its whiskers tickling her as it sniffed at her hand. "I have some left over roast beef from last night, wait here and I'll get you some." she spoke as though the fox would understand her.

Standing slowly she walked away, towards her house. Pausing at the back door she looked over her shoulder and found that the fox had followed her up the stairs and to the door. She chuckled and opened the door, making sure to keep the fox outside. Paul was passed out once more, this time sprawled out on the pullout couch, legs and arms hanging off the edge. Emily smiled softly and covered the large boy with a throw blanket before moving to the fridge, where she pulled out a tupperware container of roast beef and root veggies. She then grabbed a small paper plate, and filled it with chunks of beef and carrots.

Turning around she went back towards the backyard door, the fox was still there. Emily opened the door slowly, she went to place the plate outside but the fox's limber body curled between the space and entered the house. Pausing in surprise Emily decided to roll with it and placed the plate on the floor, the fox sniffed at the meat, pushing it around with its long nose before licking it. Emily guessed it must have liked the taste because it began to eat.

Emily sat on a nearby chair and watched the wild fox eat, licking its muzzle every once in a while before continuing. Once the plate was empty it nosed the plate around, flipping it over and licking up the meat juice that dripped over the plates edge. After the fox was done with eating completely Emily stood slowly not to scare the animal and took the paper plate away, she threw it away in the trash. The fox was curled up in the rare sun's rays when she turned back around, the fox blinked a few times slowly before succumbing to sleep. A normal person would never allow a wild fox to wander into their house, nor would they feed the animal, but Emily was not a normal person. She was the Imprint and fiance to Sam Uley, an Alpha to the Quileute wolf pack, and a simple fox inside her house seemed like no trouble towards her compared to what she knew her pack would be dealing with.

* * *

So she left the fox to sleep, and the wolf to slumber on her couch as she continued with her chores for the day. She hummed to herself as she cleaned, never noticing the amber-red gaze watching her with interest.

When the meeting with the Cullens was over the Pack, headed back to Emily's. An uneasy feeling layered heavy on their shoulders, there was an upcoming war. A war with newborn vampires it seemed and they needed to team up with the Cullens to stop them. It made their skin crawl, with the idea of working them. But they would need to if they had any hope of winning the war. Sam agreed to a few meet up on neutral lands where they would do mock practice fights, so the wolves and vampires could become accustomed to each other fighting style. They quickly left the tree's boundary and instantly felt calmer at the sight of the familiar homey house, there was a delightful smell that floated on the air. Emily was baking again. With the sound of clothes flapping in the wind and the warm rays of the sun, the pack could pretend for a moment that everything was normal. No supernatural beings, no upcoming wars. But that was just a dream.

Sam lead the way, long legs making easy work of the distance to the house, he opened the front door and couldn't help but smile at the love of his life. Emily was standing against the kitchen island, a cup of tea in hand a thoughtful look on her face. But a smile grew when she looked over to Sam, and they meet together. Sam's mouth placing soft feather light kisses on her face and down her neck, Emily placed her own kiss on his head. Breathing in the earthy smell of her Sam.

"How are you?" she asked, as Sam pulled back. The rest of the pack except for Quil and Brady were inside the house now, the later two where phased. They were checking the surrounding area for anything strange.

"I'm good, we are good." Sam spoke, deep voice rolling over her frame in waves of affection. Emily nodded and smiled, she was about to lean in for another kiss but a small gasp made her pause. Sam and her looked over to see Lean staring at a corner near the backdoor, and Emily remembered the fox suddenly.

"Oh!" she untangles herself from her love, and made her way to Leah. Sam followed close behind. The whole pack plus Paul since he was awake by then with the arrival of his pack looked at the fox who was pressed tight against the corner of the room.

"Its the same fox I saw a few days ago." Leah said. She crouched down, easily balancing on her balls of her feet. "I'm sure of it."

"Why is there a fox anyway inside the house?" Sam's head cocked to the side as he caught the rapid beating of the fox's heart. "Its scared."

Emily licked her bottom lip, dark eyes looking over the poor creature. "I feed it some roast beef, Sam. Look how thin it is, I could not help the poor thing."

"I thought we agreed not to feed wild animals,"

"I feed the Pack."

Embry snorted and a few others chuckled. "That does not count Em." Sam said with a fond tone.

"Kinda is Sam."

While Emily and Sam talked to each other about feeding wild animals, and why she would even let a fox inside their house in the first place, Leah had been watching the said fox. Its amber-red eyes shifted quickly over the looming bodies of her Pack, rapid breathing and heart rate gave away the fear the small predatory animal had. Leah found it strange that they didn't notice the smell of fox even when they entered the house. Maybe it was because they were so used to the smell of wildlife around the area, either way she was sure this fox was the same one she saw days before.

"Hello," she said softly to the frightened thing, "what are you doing inside of a wolf's den little fox." The fox's eyes swirled around and stood erect at her voice. "Let's get you outside hmm?"

She moved slowly, reaching out to gently so the fox could sniff her fingers. And it did so, little black nose twitching, it's heartbeat calmed down slightly over time. Leah smiled at the small fox. A sudden bang of two large wolven bodies crashing together caused the fox to freak and go running. Hard nails sliding on wooden floors the fox, slides against the floors before diving under the couch. It's eyes shining in the darkness under the furniture. It was safe in the small darkened area.

"Fucking QUIL! BRADY" Leah yelled, standing quickly she turned her body towards the large window facing outside, the large wolves were frozen in fright at her raised voice. "I was just about to get the poor fox outside and you had to go fuck it up"

Leah pointed to the couch and the cowering fox underneath it "and now the fox is hiding under the couch and it's going to be a bitch to get the fox outside now."

Quil did an equivalent of a shrug with his wolf shoulders, before turning back to Brady.

_Quil: You'd think I kicked her puppy or something._

The younger wolf snickered, and they continued their packplay. Quil jumped over Brady's running form his teeth sneaking a small nip at gray looking wolf. Brady whipped around teeth bared in a friendly snarl and the pair continued their mock fight.

…_.scared…_

Quil paused a long with Brady and blinked.

_Brady: did you say anything?_

_Quil: no...I thought you said it._

The pair of wolves looked around, there wasn't another wolf phased it was just them two. They shook off the weirdness and continued on. The wolves jumped and leaped, twisting the air they made acrobatics seem like child's play.

_...I'm scared…_

Pausing once more the pair of wolves blinked at each other, cocking their heads they listened to that faint voice.

_Brady: Hey this is might sound odd_

_Quil: Nothing is odd to me anymore_

_Brady: Well okay, true. Here it goes do you think the voice is coming from the fox?_

_Quil: The wild fox? Last I checked we don't have the ability to communicate with other animals._

_Brady: Yeah, but what if the fox isn't ya know…_

_Quil: Isn't what?_

The wolf that was Brady only looked blankly at Quil, arching an eyebrow.

_Quil: Oh...naw that's silly man. _

… _Are they mad at me?… _

Quil and Brady both freeze and then shake their heads. There was no way this was really happening, but then again in their lives they were shifters and vampires were real. This wasn't too far off.

They phased back, standing their naked in the sun. The looked at each other, before quickly making their way into the house. Pulling on shorts along the way.

"Hey guys...we have something to say."

The pack that was inside the house, paused in their attempts to get the fox out from under the couch. All eyes looking at the pair, "yes?"

Quil swallowed against his dry throat. "I have a crazy theory about the fox. I mean… not only has the fox been seen already a few times around the reservation but like..well we heard a voice a few moments ago."

Sam and Jacob both furrowed their brows concentrating on at their Pack members in the doorway. "Explain."


	3. Chapter 3

"So you believe the fox is a shifter?" By this time most of the pack were sitting at the kitchen table, Leah and Emily were still trying to get the fox from under the couch. With little luck.

"I mean it makes sense you know? When Brady and I were outside wolfing around," Embry snorted, "we heard a soft voice say something like 'I'm scared'." Quil was leaning back in his chair to the point where the front legs were in the air and he was balancing on the back two.

Sam grunted and crossed his arms, he thought it over. The rapid conclusion that this fox was a shifter didn't quite add up in his mind. He glanced over his shoulder, at the couch and underneath it still curled up was the said red fox. It's amber-red eyes seemingly staring at them. Yes, the fox had an odd aura like feeling around it, but that didn't mean it was a shifter. There was no way, the fox was just barely larger than an average Washington red fox. And it seemed way too thin and wild, even if it was a shifter the poor kid would be so malnourished and small it seemed impossible.

"I don't see it." Jacob's voice dragged Sam from his thoughts. "The fox would have to be like a kid… a really small kid." Ah, so they were on the same brainwave. He nodded in agreement to Jacob.

"I agree. But I do have to say the fox does have this strangeness to it, nothing bad." He and the rest of the pack can hear Emily trying to bribe the creature out from under the couch with some cooked chicken "but something for sure."

Quil lands hard on the front legs of the chair as he rights himself, "Sure, sure but how do you explain the voice we heard?" He raised an eyebrow as though he challenged Sam and Jacob to debunk that phenomena.

Sam shrugs, he didn't have a way to explain that away. When they were phased they could defer when they heard sounds through their ears and the voices through their pack link. It was a large enough distinction that no one could even confusion one for the other. "I guess you're just hearing echoes of something else."

Quil mouth puckered as he narrowed his eyes "Sure, sure. Whatever you say Sam."

And talk soon drifted away from the fox, that still was hunkered under the couch to something lighter. There was a bonfire tomorrow night, the whole pack plus some of the council members will be there, including the trouble bringer Bella Swan. With the war upcoming they needed to find some joy in things too keep their moods up.

* * *

The house line began to ring, Emily and Leah both looked up from their locations on the ground. They have been trying for the past hour or so the get the poor fox out from under the couch with no luck. Emily pushed herself up to answer the phone but Paul got the phone with only a few long strides. He picked up the receiver from the phone rest,

"Hello?" his voice carried from the kitchen, the pack all tilted their heads to listen. A smile grew on Jared's face along with Quil's. Emily had a guess at who was on the other line.

"Sure, sure. Ya come over, we were just talking about tomorrow's bonfire. Hmmm, Emily is trying to get a fox from underneath a couch out." He paused and chuckled "Long story but yeah you can head over. Claire still has some of her things here." Twirling the phone cord around his finger he continues "Sure, ya see you soon."

He hung up the phone, "The girls are coming over."

Jared grinned excitedly and stood to stretch, "Kim is gonna fall in love with that fox."

"Claire will like it too, she better not get bitten though."

* * *

The girls arrived not long after in a well loved and used four-door '95 Tacoma, Emily left Leah with the fox and went to the front-door to greet Kim and Claire. The toddler say comfortable in Kim's arms, her little chubby hands were fisting the loose green shirt Kim was wearing. Both the girls had a large smile on their faces when they noticed Emily on the porch. Claire was placed down and she ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her.

Emily reached down and picked the little girl up as Claire raised her arms "Hello Aunty Emily!" She squealed, her soft laughter filling the air.

"Hello Claire, I see that you're doing well. Hello Kim." The other young woman, an average height Native American with a kind face said 'Hello' back.

"Now once we get inside, we gotta be extra careful to be quiet." Emily said, her voice in a theater like whisper. She brings a finger to her mouth with a small "shhh".

"Why Aunty?" Claire's small curls bounced as she looked around.

"We have a guest inside the house, a small little fury one. With a little black nose and a red coat."

"Oh! Is it a trickster fox!" Claire asked, eyes bright with glee.

"Yes it is. I can see you've been listening to the legends of old, that's good. We've gotta keep our history." Emily settles the little girl on her hip, and together with Kim they entered the house.

Kim went off to Jared, she placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I heard their is a foxy problem within the wolf pack."

Harden chuckles and drew his woman to his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yeah, a wild fox was let in," he pointed his chin towards Emily, whom was settling Claire next to Quil. "Emily feed the fox and it seemed to sneak inside of something like that. Now it's under the couch, it was frightened by Quil and Brady wolfing around outside."

Kim's fingers ran through the short hairs on his head. A small frown pulling at her lips, "Poor thing."

* * *

Leah was sitting in a corner of the living room her legs crossed, she was staring at the Fox and the Fox was staring back. "Quil thinks you're a shifter. But Sam and Jacob don't believe so, I personally think it makes sense. I mean look at you" she waves her hand in the foxes direction "you're too smart for a fox. No offense."

The fox's eyes blink but they never leave her face.

Leah sighs and leans her head back against the wall behind her. The chatter of the pack is a layer of peacefulness, they are talking around anything and everything now. Embry, she hears is talking about a new ramen store that opened up in Seattle that he wants to try.

"...the bowls are huge! And they have like twenty toppings you can choose from, like tofu, green onions, you can get a soft boiled egg. And that fishcake thingy with the swirl in it."

The foxes ears perk up, eyes glancing over to the pack. Leah watches this.

"It think it's called Naruto." Seth said, he was picking off some blueberries from a muffin and tossing them up before catching them with his teeth.

"Yeah, that naruto stuff. Which is really good…" and Leah let the conversation fade away as her dark brown eyes took notice of the fox's behavior. It's ears twitched frantically, mouth open enough for her to see its sharp canine teeth. The fox made a small distressed whine, before letting off a chattering call. Eyes still stuck on the pack at the table.

The pack paused in their conversations, heads pivoting towards the fox. Even the imprints had heard the sound of the chattering vulpine.

"Say that again," Leah said softly, knowing her brother would hear her.

"What, Naruto?" The fox let out a chitter again, a high pitch sound of distress.

"Yeah." Leah pushed off the wall and moved slowly to the now softly yipping fox. The fox's eyes shift over to her as she near it, "Naruto." The name felt weird on her tongue, she didn't pronounce it correctly she knew but the fox didn't seem to mind. It slowly crawled out from under the couch, nose twitching and sounds now sounding more and more saddening. The loud chattering call turned into a low heart wrenching yowl. Leah crossed the distance between the two and without a thought she grabbed the fox up in her arms.

She ignored the feeling of its sharp bones and the smell of mud and other things. Instead she focused on the rapid beating heart, and the slight crazed look in, she paused, his eyes. "Poor thing" she heard Emily say. And Leah couldn't help but agree, the fox clung to her, his long thing body curling around her arms and over her shoulder. The fox's cries grew louder and its body was shaking, almost vibrating to the similar pattern as theirs before they phase. He was warm to the touch, even to her higher temperature body.

From the corner of her eye she saw Sam and Jared both stand, they gently ushered the girls out of the kitchen into the hallway. "...stay here for a bit okay?" Only Emily stayed back, she was standing close by hands clenched on the back of a kitchen wooden chair. Even though Sam tried to take her into the safe room, she wouldn't budge. "I'm staying to help."

"As long as you stay behind and don't get close. You should be fine." That was Paul.

The low growl Sam sent to his Packmate, had the fox in her arms wriggling hard. She tightened her hold, making sure to be careful of what she was sure were sores on his sides. They oozed something sticky and she could smell the wounds now that she was holding him, it didn't cross her mind why she couldn't smell anything before. She was focused on calming the poor vulpine.

"Shh..shh, Naruto. That's your name right?" The fox paused, head cocked to the side. "I thought so. I'm thinking Quil was right about you, little guy. You're stuck huh?" She lifted her hand and softly caressed a tuff of wild sun bleached fur between his large ears. The distressed chattered quieted to a low sound that rolled in the back of his throat. "Oh you like that huh?" She smiled and continued the petting.

* * *

After a few moments the fox calmed down enough for the pack to gather around. They sat in the living room with the table and couches all pushed to the walls to allow the most space available. Leah sat legs crossed with the fox nestled between them, his black nose resting on her knee as he watched his surroundings. Sam sat in front of her, his legs also crossed. His bare chest had a towel thrown over his shoulder. Jacob was next to Leah, one leg drawn up and the leg stretched out his was looking at the small fox. Embry and Quil, were side by side picking at loose threads in the woven rug. Jared was with the pups, they sat next to Sam. Brady and Collin's eyes were wide open in anticipation for what was to come. And Seth her sweet dear brother had brought out a spare change of clothes from their house, that he doesn't fit anymore.

"Okay, so we were wrong." Sam starts out saying, his black eyes had a calculating look on them as he considered the fox. "I do believe that this fox is a shifter, of some sort" He ignored the high-five between Quil and Brady. Clearing his throat he continued, "we just have to figure out how to get.."

"Him" Leah imputed.

"Him, to phase back. I'm open to any suggestions." He leans forward and places his hands on his knees.

"Quil said that when they were phased they could hear the fox." Jacob cracked his knuckles "so we could have one or two of us phase and see if we can talk him into changing back."

Jacob shook out his arms and went to stand "I volunteer as one of the wolves,"

Leah looks down at the small red fox and bites the inside of her cheek "I'll be the second one."

"Alrighty then, everyone stand up and move to the outside. Once outside form a tight circle, we don't want him to run." The pack nods, and they all stand. Leah carries the fox easily, he weighs it seemed less than a large bag of flower.

When outside, they reform their circle sitting, Emily stands on the backyard porch watching. Sitting made it so that they don't seem so imposing, Jacob slips out of his cut offs and phases the second they hit the ground. A large russet wolf sits on its haunches as it waits for Leah. She places the fox on the ground, curled up in the towel Sam had earlier. She too strips of her tank and shorts and Phased just mer seconds after. She was much smaller than Jacob and most of the others in the pack, but she was still larger than an average wolf.

_Leah: So do we just listen for a voice that isn't ours?_

_Jacob: It looks like it._

The pair of wolves shift down so that they laid down on their bellies, heads resting on their large paws.

_Leah: Naruto can you hear us? _She whines softly at the fox. The fox's head tilts, ears flicking forward.

_Jacob: The fox better be a shifter otherwise this is all ridiculous._

_Leah: Oh shut up Jacob, I have no doubt the fox is a shifter. And his name is Naruto._

_Jacob: Naruto is such a weird name though, who names their kid after a fishcake?_

The rest of the pack watches as the fox, crawls out of the towel and goes to stand. They shift closer to keep the fox within the circle. But they need not worry, he only sit back down on his haunches and watches the wolf duo.

_Leah: Who are you to judge? I'm sure it means something else too._

_Jacob: Sure, sure._

_Leah: Let's get back to trying to get him to phase back. _

Her wolf form inches closer to the fox, letting out a small whine. Almost like a mother wolf to a cub, Sam's eyes widened just a fraction, he isn't which sure Leah knew what that sound meant. But the fox did, as he answered back with a 'yip'.

"So cute" Seth whispers.  
_Jacob: Okay, so Naruto. We kinda need to know if you can hear us or not. If you can say something._

_Leah: Anything really…_

They waited for what seemed like minutes, and a few of the pack grew restless. It wasn't common for them to just sit and do nothing, it grated their nerves. Paul even vocalized his annoyance once or twice but Sam just gave him a hard glare that shut him up.

… _help me …_

The voice was so quiet but they wolven pair heard it, and their ears perked up. Eyes riveting to the fox in front of them.

_Jacob: Did you hear that?_

_Leah: Yes.._

Jacob's wolf moved closer along with Leah. "They must have heard something," Sam's head turned to Quil, who met his eyes. "The kids voice sound so scared Sam, you should've have heard it." The two of them look back at their phased pack members.

_Leah: Its okay honey, we are here to help you. You just need to let us help you._

… _I'm stuck… hurts…._

_Jacob: Oh man, I've been there. We've all been there, you just have to remember being human._

_Jacob let's them see his memories of large hands, roughened with hard work. Hands clenched around heavy tools as he works on trucks in his garage. Muffled sounds of voices from his dad and pack, the warm smile of his Bells. _

The memory moves quickly from that point _Hands stuffing large chunks of delicious food in his mouth, taste buds exploding with flavor. Hard hugs from his pack, the sensation of rain on his skin, laughing at something on the tv. The perspective shift of four legs to two, the heightened senses dimming enough so that he wouldn't get overwhelmed._

_All human. All good._

The fox whimpers, body shivering the pack knows is not from the cold.

_Leah: That's okay, its gonna hurt because you've been stuck for so long. Just relax as much as you can and let the change flow._

_Jacob: We will stay here and make sure you're safe.  
_

…_. Safe… i'm safe here…_

_A small flash of tiny legs running fast, running hard down dark alleyways, barefeet dodgine broken glass bottles. The alley smelling of spilled beer and old piss. Heavy breathing, scared rithimic beats thundering in his chest. Small arms pumping as he ran...there were words being said they couldn't understand they sounded harsh and mean, his ribs hurt they twinged with sharp pains as he ran. They could see purple marks on the arms that swung wildly in front of them...the boy ran into a forest and it faded away…_

_...I'm safe…_

Sam watched as Leah's wolf let out a low whine, and shuffled as close as she could to the fox, her large muzzle rubbing over the shaking fox's. She was scent marking him, her tongue licked comforting strokes on the red fur. Jacob too looked distressed, his fur was raised around his hackles and his up curled up before calming down.

_Jacob: We will discuss what we saw later with the pack Leah._

_Leah: Yes. You're safe Naruto, safe here in our Pack. We will protect you._

_Jacob: You're good here kid, no one will ever hurt you again. I swear._

… _okay. …_

The pack moved back, the shaking began to worsen. Violent temors ripped its way through the foxes muscles, and joints popped out of socket and back in. The fox let out a low painful whine and the gray wolf of Leah curled around the fox, covering him with her tail.

"Any second now." Sam says, going to stand. His pack follows suit, standing they watch. The fox lets out one more deep whine, rolling around before they witness his fur begin to shrink back, and the vulpine shape change into something more human. And with one blink and the next the sounds of bones breaking before reshaping lead to a very naked boy. A child really, too small...too skinny, so dirty they were frozen at the sight of the marks that littered his skin.

Leah's body changed back, and she didn't care about her nakedness and picked up the also naked boy. And held him protectively in her arms, Naruto that was his name moaned softly. His eyelids squeezed shut, but they fluttered open and Leah found her soul being lifted and changed. And the little azure eyed boy in her arms fitted in that new space.

"Hello Naruto.."


End file.
